


You Aren’t...

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebellion Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Kyoko finds a familiar figure.(This is my first writing to this fandom)





	You Aren’t...

Kyoko grinned as she twirled through the air, Sayaka was behind her as they dodged a nightmare’s attack.

”Too slow!” She shouted with a smirk as she brought it down with a quick, clean, cut.

”Hm! Nice job!” Sayaka smiled, her blue eyes shining in the dark and corrupted area.

”Tch, of course!” Kyoko said, strutting towards the broken body. “After all, I am a veteran-“ her words were cut off, as the sounds of clinking glass hit her shoe.

The red headed girl looked down, at a small, strange metal object. It was dark on the inside circle, and had two sharp points. It was smaller than Kyoko’s palm.

”What the hell is this?” She said, raising an eyebrow. Sayaka stepped up and looked at it with an a uncharacteristically calm and emotionless gaze.

”Hm, don’t know” Sayaka said, before snatching it out of Kyoka’s hands. Sayaka turned her heel and started to walk away.

“S-Shouldn’t we tell someone about it?!” Kyoko said, gripping her spear and running after Sayaka. A sudden wind blowing in her face and tangling her red hair.

Sayaka looked back at her, tilting her head.

”Tell someone about what?” She asked, eyes glinted in an innocent glaze.

”The thing in your han..” Kyoko’s words died at her mouth as she saw Sayaka’s empty hands

”You alright Kyoko? You’re spouting some weird stuff” Sayaka said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

”I-I’m.. Yeah I’m fine let’s just, let’s just go.” Kyoko said, her eyes narrowed, _what’s going on.. was I just imagining things..?_

They soon started to walk again, towards the light at the end of the ally. Kyoko felt needed detransform, but she saw Sayaka still walking gracefully, with her cape flapping behind her back.

”Oi, you’re gonna look like an idiot with that on.” Kyoko retorted, but Sayaka kept walking, almost as if she didn’t hear the other magical girl. “Hey. Did you hear me?”

Kyoko reached for Sayaka’s shoulder to pull her back, but after grasping the girl’s arm, they swerved around and the cape was connected to nothing.

Kyoko gasped, stumbling back as Sayaka disappeared from sight, the cape flying away into the darkness behind her.

”W-What.. S-SAYAKA!” Kyoko screamed out, swerving around to try and find the blue haired magical girl.

”Yeah, what’s up?” Sayaka’s voice echoed from behind. Kyoko swerved around, her legs trembling as she looked upon the skyline of Mitakihara and the cars driving bellow the bridge they stood upon.

Sayaka stood in front of her, detransformed and smiling with concerned eyes.

”W-When did we..?” Kyoko started, her voice shaking

“Hey, you doing okay, you look kinda out if it” Sayaka said, stepping forward.

Kyoko felt herself take a step back, sweat rolled down her face. _What the hell.. what the hell is going on?_

”Y-Yeah I’m fine, let’s just go.” Kyoko spoke, Sayaka nodded softly before turning around and walking.

”Hey hey! We were here before! Remember? With Madoka and me? We sure did get into some trouble didn’t we, good thing _Homura_ was there hahah” Sayaka laughed, as she spun around on part of the bridge.

”Homura? Us? B-But we’ve..” Kyoko started, before watching Sayaka continue to walk, forcing Kyoko to keep up. She felt eyes watching her wherever she went, despite looking around and seeing no one.

Kyoko didn’t even realize they were at the train station.

”Where are we?” Kyoko asked, looking around. The world felt as if it was twisting and turning but for some reason, she felt calm.

“We’re at the train station, duh dummy” Sayaka said, raising an eyebrow “come on, sit down with me” she said, motioning down onto a bench with a smile.

Kyoko bit her lip before plopping down next to the blue haired magical girl.

”Hey.. Sayaka.. does something... does something seem off to you?” Kyoko asked, looking over towards Sayaka.

”Not in particular.”

”Do you feel like there’s something bigger than us? Like not in size but like.. in grandeur and worldly?” Kyoko asked again, she tried to face Sayaka, but her blue eyes only stared at her hands.

”Not in particular”

”Agh..! Stop saying that! You trying to hide something from me Sayaka?!” Kyoko shouted, standing up and facing in front of the girl.

”When am I not? When am I not, especially _here_?” Sayaka spoke, Kyoto felt her blood run cold. Sayaka’s voice was cold, and tired- it felt dead and it felt strained.

Sayaka looked up at Kyoko with tired blue eyes, her cape draping off of the bench and her soul gem glistening in the dark. 

_When did she Transform._

”S-Sayaka.?” Kyoko croaked, her hands trembling as she felt the world crash around her, all fading to pure white.

”Y-You..” Sayaka’s smile grew

”Y-You aren’t..” Blood trickled down her face.

”Y-You aren’t really her.. are you..”

Sayaka smile softened.

”You aren’t the Sayaka I know..

the one who’d eat confectionaries at her seat, daring to throw it into my mouth class..

the one I danced around with at the amusement park..

...the one I grew and fought side by side with over the past year.?!” Kyoko gelled out, her eyes narrowing with rage, before closing them tiredly.

...

”you aren’t the one who I swore to teach and protect... the one I loved and cared for... are you?” Kyoko said, opening her eyes.

Sayaka stared at her. She looked tired. So so tired. She was different. Kyoko could feel it. But..

but it was still Sayaka.. wasn’t it...?

Kyoko felt her heart tighten, as if she was pierced by a thousand spears, slashed into slices by hundreds of sabers, and blown to bits by arrow, and gun.

”W-Who.. who are you... tell me!” Kyoko yelled. The Sayaka in front of her could only hold a pained and tired smile before stepping towards Kyoko.

She felt herself experience a world beyond the one she thought she’d known, as Sayaka planted a small kiss on Kyoko’s forehead- before it all faded away. Kyoko blinked, staring into Sayaka’s pool blue eyes.

”I love you Kyoko. Forever and ever. Even if you don’t know who I was,..” Sayaka spoke, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Kyoko swore she could hear water splashing, and the sounds of the sea, or maybe it was the blood dripping from the spear in her chest.

Then everything faded to white.

Then Kyoko woke up, her eyes blinked as she rubbed her dry eyes.

”Hey there sleepy pants, we’re gonna be late to school!” Sayaka said from downstairs. Kyoko felt herself tired beyond belief as she moved herself down the stairs at a sluggish pace.

”Alright alright..” Kyoko said, her voice felt dry and she felt as if she hadn’t slept in days.

”You alright Kyoko?” Sayaka asked, tilting her head, the red headed girl looked up into the beautiful sapphire eyes that stared back.

”Yeah just had a weird dream” Kyoko grumbled, scratching the back of her head.

”Oh really? What was it about?” Sayaka asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Kyoko thought for a moment but her mind only hit a blank

”Huh.. I don’t remember..”


End file.
